1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is a pollution-free process for making trialkyl phosphites by the reaction of phosphorus trichloride (PCl.sub.3) with an alcohol in the presence of an amine acid acceptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general reaction wherein PCl.sub.3 is reacted with alcohol in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as ammonia or an amine, is well known. Processes of this type are used commercially. However, the use of an amine as the acid acceptor in such processes results in the formation of an amine hydrochloride salt which is an undesired by-product. The use of mono-, di-, or trialkyl amine acid acceptors, such as triethyl amine, in such a process results in a waste salt brine that raises disposal problems.
Therefore, a need exists in regard to the current known processes for a more pollution-free process wherein the hydrochloride salt of the amine acid acceptor is utilized in a manner which does not give rise to disposal problems.